Sweet Memory
by Shadowhunter719
Summary: A one-shot that shows the soft side of Warner when he and Juliette stumble across a starving dog on the streets.


I can feel Warner's hand on my back as we walk down the streets lined with the square compounds. We walk together unintentionally, step in step.

People are walking around and enjoying the outdoors, because they don't have anything to fear by being outside anymore. No ruthless soldiers, no fear of being killed, no Anderson. Since the war ended and I came into power, our world has gone into remission. Our world has stopped destroying important historical artifacts and writing and the use of different languages. The people have freedom under my rule.

It has only been a week since I killed Anderson. Oh, what a glorious week. I could breath better once he was off my back, and I could tell the definite change in Warner. He has not been as cruel and cold-hearted. He is allowed to be himself for once, and he is reveling in it. I can definitely tell he has been happier, even with the death of his beloved mother before Anderson's death.

A lot can happen in a week. I have already started some projects to better the world we live in. First of all, I started a program to help the poor. Secondly, I laid down some rules about protecting the environment and the little animals left. There is still a long way to go, but I am making progress, especially with Warner by my side. He has been a tremendous help over the past few days, he has already been a leader so he knows what and what not to do. I feel very confident that we can rule this country together.

I look up at his face and see him smiling down at me. A smile lights up my face as I stare into his thoughtful green eyes.

Suddenly a dog runs into view, barreling straight into Warner. I am startled for a moment, but then a memory enters my mind, a sweet memory of Warner feeding and holding and warming this affable creature makes my heart grow. We stop walking and I look down at the shaggy yellow dog that is now sitting on Warner's feet and looking up to him as if to say 'don't you remember me?' He is slightly less skinny than the last time I saw him, but it was obvious he has no real family, no one to take care of him and love him.

A smile lifts Warner's face as the dog waves his tail and looks into his green eyes. "Hey, there." He leans down and holds his hand out for the dog to sniff. "Remember me?" The dog wags his tale and then he lifts his nose to sniff Warner's outstretched hand. "Sorry, I don't have any pastries for you today, boy."

I love seeing Warner light up and seeing him react with this kind-hearted dog. That's what I love about him. He appears to be made of steel, invincible and ruthless with a black heart of hatred, but he is actually a sweet guy who cares about both people and animals. I'm pretty sure my smile could hold up a tumbling tower. Warner is now kneeling close to the ground and petting the dog and the yellow animal is leaning into it, loving every minute of this much wanted attention.

I keep my energy in check as I reach my hand out to pet the dog's back. He is so enthralled with Warner that he barely notices my touch. He briefly looks at me and sticks his tongue out, relishing in the love.

I've never pet an animal before, but I understand the sensation when I stroke this friendly animal. Even though I can feel his ribs, and his coat is matted, and I'm pretty sure those black dots are fleas, I feel soothed by the repetitive motion of running my hand along his coat. I feel his shoulder bone, run my hand along his knobby spine, feel his hip bone, grasp his tail in my gentle hands and feel the way his rough fur runs through my hands.

And suddenly I sympathize with this dog. I know what it's like to not have enough food. I know what it's like to not be treated right. I cannot let a soul suffer like this.

"We should take him back." I look up at Warner to gauge his reaction.

"Precisely what I was thinking, love." His smile is even bigger now. "But I think we should name him first."

I rack through my brain, trying to come up with a name for this gentle and loving dog. What's sweet? A name flies into my mind and I try it out.

"Honey." The dog looks up to me with his soft brown eyes. Warner and I smile at the same time. I've only ever had honey once, and that was one of the meals I had with Warner at his father's house. It was sweet, just like this dog, and very similar in color.

Warner turns to me. "Honey, it is." He takes a step backwards, holding out his hands to coax the dog to follow him. Honey doesn't need to be coaxed, though. He's found his best friend again and does not want to be separated from him. I follow Warner and he turns around to lead us back home.

There are guards by the entrance to the military compound where we are temporarily staying, but they shoot to protect, not to kill. Warner's orders. They give Honey a strange look, but allow him in. Just inside the compound we cross paths with Delalieu.

"Ah, just the man I was looking for!" He smiles pleasantly at the old man. "Please get Honey some dog-worthy food." Delalieu takes one look at Honey and nods. "Yes, sir." Then he turns and walks down the hallway to what I assume is the kitchen.

We keep walking, right, up a flight of stairs, left, right. Warner opens the door to the room where I know all my friends are waiting inside. They usually hang out here during the day, when I don't assign them to some project to work on.

Everyone turns to look at us, then all their eyes follow Honey as he darts around the room sniffing everyone and receiving the occasional pat on the head.

"You guys leave to go for a walk and come back with a dog? What's next, you go for a stroll through the compound and come back with a few kids?" I hear the unmistakable taunting voice of my best friend, Kenji.

Adam rolls his eyes and mumbles something beside Kenji. "Probably." Hearing Kenji's voice, Honey goes right to him, sitting in front of him and loving all of the attention Kenji is giving him. They seem to be getting along pretty well.

I look around the room and see everyone except James, who is probably in his room. Everyone else's attention is on Honey, including Castle, who seems to be fascinated by him. I turn to look at Adam, who is just watching everyone. We have now distinguished ourselves as friends, although I can see it pains him.

"A dog! You got a dog?!" James comes bursting into the room, delight on his face. He goes straight for Honey, who embraces him like a long-lost friend. Soon the two are on the floor cuddling. Honey keeps licking Jame's face and he keeps petting Honey's belly.

Suddenly Delalieu enters the room with a tray of hot meat. "Here you are, sir." He gently places the tray of food on the floor and pets Honey briefly on the head before turning his attention back to Warner.

"Thank you, Delalieu. I'm sure Honey appreciates the food." Delalieu leaves at Warner's dismissal and we turn our attention back to Honey, who is scarfing down the food like there's no tomorrow.

"I'm glad to see him so happy." I look at Warner, who is clearly pleased with his new companion.

"Me, too," he says as he grabs my hand, smiling. "This is the perfect home for him." And we kiss.


End file.
